The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the same, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
A light emitting diode (LED) includes a p-n junction diode having a characteristic of converting electric energy into light energy. The p-n junction diode can be formed by combining group III and group V elements of the periodic table. The LED can represent various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio and materials of compound semiconductors.
When forward voltage is applied to the LED, electrons of an n layer are combined with holes of a p layer, so that photo energy corresponding to an energy gap between a conduction band and a valance band may be generated.
In particular, blue, green, and UV LEDs employing a nitride semiconductor have already been developed and extensively used.